


Have you ever?

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Simon feels lonely and is looking for some company. What he gets is so much more.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, feedback welcome.  
> Thank you

_Have you ever?_  
It all started with that question. Born of drunken silliness. It was just a joke, damn it. And then it sort of... Yeah, what? Escalated? Got out of hand?  
Fuck.   
How the hell did this happen?   
The worst thing was, he had enjoyed it. He liked it a lot. So much that he wanted to do it again.  
That`s why he stood here, in front of this door. He had resisted. Almost a week. Found cheap excuses not to be near that person, who made Simon John Charles LeBon question his sexuality at the not so tender age of 60. But then, you can`t get out of each other`s way when you`re playing in the same band, huh?  
Charlie took a deep breath and knocked.  
“Come in, frontman.”  
It was that soft, knowing voice that had haunted Simon all week long.

Seven days earlier:

No, touring was definitely not the same like it was in the 80s.  
It wasn`t even midnight and everyone was sound asleep, so it seemed.  
Simon sighed. He was bored.   
Were a few drinks in good company too much to ask?  
Finding the empty hotel room depressing as fuck. Si grabbed his keys and took the elevator down to the hotel bar.

There was still quite a lot going on there and much to his surprise, in a corner in the very back he spotted a familiar face. Profile, rather, because the man was reading a book, his nose almost touching the pages.  
“Buy some glasses, man! You're not getting any younger.” Simon chuckled to himself.

“Who the hell reads books in bars?” he greeted his friend as he plopped down beside him.

“Well, I do, as you see.”

“Have a drink with me. Or two, rather. Vodka? To the good old days.”

“I`m kinda glad that the good old days are over, but Vodka is fine, thanks.”

The bar closed at three and they took a few cold beers up into Simon`s room.  
Roger, his friend and bandmate Roger, had somehow changed.   
When was the last time they had talked, drunk together and laughed so long? Had they ever done that at all?

“You changed.” Si noted. The vodka slowly went to his head, and before he would turn to beer, he needed a coffee.

“Changed how?” Rog wondered.

“I dunno. You`re…cool. Relaxed. You seem happy.”

“That I am,” he said.

“No grief over your marriage?”

Roger and Gisella`s break-up came as a surprise and Simon expected Roger to take it hard, but the man was as relaxed and calm as a zen master.

“It wasn't meant to be,” the drummer shrugged, reaching for a beer. 

“If it's any consolation, I'm not having sex anymore either.” Si blurted.   
Yikes! Where did that come from? 

“Rainclouds in paradise, LeBon?” 

“Women. Hormones. Menopause, whatever.”

Roger nodded understandingly. “Stay strong, it`s just a phase.”

Charlie sighed. Well, that phase was a pretty long one.  
He didn't mean to say that. It didn't go with the casual, companionable mood.  
Not that he is superficial, but a serious conversation about his marriage problems would only bring him down. It'd be a shame to waste a good buzz.  
Better to keep it smooth and easy, huh? 

“Hey, we could watch porn,” he grinned, grabbing the remote control.

Roger rolled his eyes. “An entertaining evening with Charlie.”

Simon chose the first movie that popped up in the menu without even reading the title.   
This American porn stuff was all the same, anyway. Blondes with big fake tits. Not his taste at all, but the less they look like Yassie, the better.

“Interesting choice.” Rog commented dryly and it took Simon's alcoholised brain a while to grasp what he saw on the screen.

Oh well, that one of the performers would remind him of his wife was really very unlikely.  
Blonde, yeah. So much was true. Two blondes with big dicks.   
“Uh, blokes!”

“They don`t look Italian at all.”

“Huh?”

“Italian stallions, it`s what the title says.” Roger leaned back and opened hus beer.

“You wanna watch gay porn?” Simon wondered.

“Why not? New things from time to time, it broadens the horizon.” 

For a whole three seconds, it seemed strange to Simon. Then he stared at the screen with his mouth open.  
“Woah! Gay men don't seem to have a gag reflex. How the hell is he able to breathe?”

“Through the nose, I guess.”

“You sound like you know what you're talking about.” Charlie winked. It`s meant as a joke, but Roger just smiled and shrugged.

Si hit the stop-button.   
“No way! Roger! Have you ever?”

“What?”

“Fuck, Rog!”

“Oh, I have fucked a few times, yeah.”

“With men?”

“In a same-sex constellation, I prefer to be fucked.”

“You're kidding me, right?”

“Why would I do that?”

Ok, Roger was obviously drunk and had a joke with him. But what the drummer could do, the singer could do better, ha!

“So you can do this, huh? What that guy just did?”

“Sucking a dick? I guess I can handle that. Why?”

“I don't believe you. Prove it.” He just wanted to see how long Roger would keep up this lie, really. Never had Roger Taylor had sex with men. Never in a million years. No fucking way!

“Just so I understand this correctly, LeBon, did you actually ask me to blow you?”

Simon grinned and nodded. He was one hundred percent sure that Roger would now admit that he made the whole thing up.  
But he didn`t.  
“You're having a real sexual emergency, aren't you?”

“You know, I promised Yas not to mess around with other women, but none of us had ever mentioned men.”

Roger put his beer bottle down and looked at the singer, his eyes darker than usual.  
“How long has it been since anybody did that, Charlie?”

“Bit more than two years.” No, that's not what he wanted to do. Get serious. Talk about problems. But it was the utter truth. 

“Are we talking just blow jobs or anything to do with sex in general?”

“General. Everything. Nothing, rather. Not even a French kiss.”  
Fuck! Gone was the light mood, the fun, it even felt like he sobered up in a split second. 

“That sucks, man. Sit on the sofa. Pants down.”

“Not funny, Rog.”

“It's not supposed to be funny, Simon. I'm your friend, I like you, and no man should go two years without sex. You want it or not?”

Si looked at the still picture on the television. A tall blond man with another tall blond man's dick in his mouth. A warm, willing mouth was a warm, willing mouth, wasn`t it? Something he`d missed for far too long.  
Wait…was he actually thinking of getting a blow job from his band mate? Must be the alcohol. Or his craving for sex. Fuck, no!   
“You'd actually suck me off?”

“Are you backing out? You said I should prove it to you. Or was that just your big fucking mouth again, Charlie? Big talk, nothing behind?”

That hurt Simon's pride a little, to be honest. Sure, he had a big mouth, but he was no fool.   
However, being honest seemed to be the only way out.

“Right, I didn't think you were really serious about this. It wouldn't work anyway. Because I am not into men, Roger. But, uh, thanks for the offer.”

“Ok.” Roger shrugged and stood. “I think I'd better go now. Good night, frontman.” 

Simon didn't want Roger to leave. He didn't like the idea of being alone. But it was almost 5:00 in the morning, and Rog must have been tired.  
Or maybe he was offended? 

“Are we good?,” he asked quietly. Roger was already at the door and had the handle in his hand.

“Of course. Charlie. You don't know what you're missing,” the drummer winked.

Si suddenly felt the need to really feel that everything was okay. He had never been the huggy type, but now it seemed important to him to show Roger that...whatever...he wasn't disgusted or anything. Because he wasn`t. He had always liked Roger and since reunion even more. The man was nice and friendly, never lost his nerve and was absolutely drama-free. The haven of peace between the quick-tempered John, the always perfect Nick and himself with all his annoying mood swings.  
Without thinking much, he pulled the smaller man to his chest. Roger stiffened shortly in his arms before he returned the hug.  
And then so many things happened simultaneously in Charlie's head and in his body that he got dizzy. 

Roger was warm. Incredibly warm. And he smelled good. He was also hard like a rock in more ways than one. From his broad, muscular chest to the obvious erection pressing against Simon's thigh.  
Whether it was the pure proximity of a warm, human body or the fact that Roger was so clearly aroused, Simon's own body reacted. His dick reacted.  
The really strange thing was that he was not at all embarrassed. That it felt good to have Roger in his arms. The hard, flat stomach his cock rubbed against felt good, the other man`s hardness against his leg felt good. Fucking everything felt good.  
"I think," he heard himself say, "I think I changed my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

“Well, well, well.” Roger chuckled, his dark eyes meeting Simon`s as he pressed even harder against him. “Then I suggest we move the whole thing to your bed. It's somehow more comfortable, isn't it?”

Bed. Oh. Sure. Bed.  
Did that really happen here? Would he really go to bed with a man now?

Rog noticed his hesitation, putting it exactly as what it was. Uncertainty.  
“Is the bed too intimate for you, Charlie? Is it too much? That's all right, we'll take the sofa, if you prefer.”

“No, it's okay. It's just... unexpected, maybe.” Si let out a shivering breath as he looked down into Roger`s eyes.  
“Seriously, Rog, I`m a wee bit taken aback here.”

“I understand.” A warm, calloused hand lay on his cheek and a thumb stroked his earlobe.  
It was this loving, tender gesture that made Simon lose his nerve. Being aroused was one thing, but this gentle touch…he realised how much he`d missed that. More than sex. The touch of someone who actually cared.

As if by magic, his lips found Roger`s. It was a gentle, almost chaste kiss. And it was beautiful. Amazingly soft for a man's lips, Simon thought. It was almost like kissing a woman. If it wasn't for the stubble. And that manly, tangy taste. And the smell of aftershave and a bit of sweat. Man sweat, definitely.  
Who was he kidding? He kissed a man. Something he had never done before. Something he'd never felt the slightest need to do.  
And again the most amazing thing was that he was not ashamed. That it felt good. Good and right.

“Bed,” he whispered into the warm mouth and they moved together, in a slow, sexy dance, still in each other`s arms, still rubbing their erections against each other, still kissing.  
They took a long time to get to bed with this kind of moving around, and the feeling of the bed frame at the back of his knees was kind of surprising. There was something final about it.

Up to this point it would have been possible to back out. Now they were standing in front of the bed. The decision had been made.

"Sit down," Roger said softly. "Do you want to keep your clothes on?"

"No."

“Are you more comfortable if I keep my clothes on?”

“No. After all, we're not coy teenagers.”

“Good.” Roger smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
Simon did the same.

“You need help with your pants? “  
Without waiting for an answer, Roger knelt down in front of him and took off his shoes. The socks followed. Again this look from dark eyes, from below, which was kind of sexy. Somehow flirting. Kind of cute.  
“May I?” A hand hovered over his zipper, waiting for permission.

Charlie nodded, unable to speak.  
Roger's body heat, the warmth of his hand, seemed to seep through the fabric of his jeans, even though he didn't even touch him, and when he did, Simon almost jumped. Yet alone the sound of a zipper being unzipped had him on the verge of losing it. He lifted his hips, so that Roger could pull the jeans down, and made a strangled noise when not only the denim, but also his underpants pooled at his ankles in a split second. When both garments landed carelessly on the floor, he was naked in front of another person for the first time in ages, and the mere knowledge made him groan softly.

“You ok?” Strong hands lay on his thighs and Si shuddered. Naked, member standing proud, with Rogers soft lips only inches away from the crown of his cock.

Was he? Ok?  
“I don`t know,” he said, his voice barely to hear.

“I expect nothing, Charlie. You don't have to touch me if you don't want to. Please don't feel obligated or anything. Just relax.”

Simon wanted to reply, but whatever it was got stuck in his throat because the warm, moist mouth swallowed his shaft.  
Swallowed.  
His.  
Shaft.

To the hilt. At once. Oh wow!

Fists clenching and unclenching, the singer caught his breath, trying to figure what to do with his hands.  
On the one hand he wanted to bury his fingers in the dark shock of hair between his legs, but on the other hand he didn't want Roger to think he was trying to force him somehow.  
Not that he needed to be forced. Holy fuck, he was literally swallowing him, throat muscles working his hardness. Simon felt his balls tighten already.  
No, not like that! Not so fast.

He reached into Roger's hair and pulled him away from his throbbing dick, panting heavily.  
“I... oh, God. Please. I just... this is...” He laughed helplessly, just couldn`t find the right words. Any coherent word.  
Roger just looked at him. Didn't press him, didn't ask, just waited, hands on his thighs, motionless, a sweet smile on his very manly face.  
He couldn't help but smile back.

"First of all, it's a little unfair. You still have your pants on and you're kneeling on the hard floor. Second, a minute longer and I'd have come. Surprising for such an old fart, isn't it? Get undressed and come to bed, okay?”

“Perfectly okay. If that's what you really want.”

“I have no idea what I want. I just don't want it to be over in two minutes, and just using you doesn't feel right.”

“You`re not using me, Simon. I like it, I like doing it.”

“So you don't want to come to bed with me?”

“ Very much so. I simply don't want you to invite me to your bed as a matter of duty. Like I said, I expect nothing. I just want to do something good for you.”

“You'd do me a world of good if you'd lie down with me. Without clothes on.” Simon assured.  
He watched Roger undress and tried to fathom how he felt.  
Of course, he had seen naked men before, but he had never considered them potential sexual partners. So it was like the first time he looked at a naked man. The way you look at someone you're going to have sex with. 

Roger looked so different from himself. A small, compact bundle of muscles with a deep tan. Hairy and hard.  
Simon's nipples were tiny and pink, Roger`s large and dark. He wondered what it would feel like to suck on them. What that body would feel like under his hands.  
Amazing how you could suddenly see someone you had known for so long from a completely different perspective.

“Like what you see?” Roger asked.  
There was nothing ironic in this question, nothing joking. A little uncertainty, maybe. Roger was obviously not as composed as he seemed.  
“You look damn good, man.” Simon answered, meaning it.

“So do you. Move over a bit.”

Charlie lay down in the middle of the bed and immediately Roger was next to him, that warm, firm, masculine body. This time it was Roger's lips that found his and that kiss was anything but chaste.  
Scorching hot.  
The singer moaned into the hot, demanding mouth as Roger's tongue pushed into his oral cavity.  
Slowly and inquiringly, the wet, flexible muscle felt the inside of his mouth, drove over his teeth, nudging his own tongue in a challenging manner.  
Holy fuck, Simon even thought he could taste himself, and for some reason that turned him on terribly. His cock had been in that mouth. All the way. Oh god! 

As if Roger had read his thoughts, he let go of his mouth and kissed his way across Simon's chest, then his stomach. The stubble set his skin on fire. In a good way. An erotic burn that had his nerve endings tingle. The tip of a tongue playfully plunged into his navel and Simon giggled.  
Roger laughed softly, his warm breath like a caress on Simon's skin, both soothing and somehow sexy as fuck.  
“Ticklish?”

“Nervous, rather. And incredibly horny. I guess that's why I'm nervous. Ah, hell, don't listen to me, I'm talking crazy.”

“Just tell me if I do something you don't like.” A strong hand enclosed his balls and squeezed. Not very firmly, but quite noticeably, making Si buck his hips. This movement unintentionally caused his cock to thrust against Roger's lips, and the knowing tongue was right there, fluttering against his crown, then licking down the underside of his shaft, following a prominent, throbbing vein.  
“I need a little more room here, Charlie. Spread your legs.”

Simon was not used to someone giving him orders in bed. He was the one who said which way to go.  
But somehow, strangely enough, even though Roger had not attached a please to this sentence, it didn't come across as an order. It was simply a plain, factual statement.  
More like a promise, actually.  
I intend to give you a lot of attention. I'll need some space.

“Ah, better. Give me a pillow, please.” Only after Roger had stuffed the said pillow under his hips did he realise what he was showing him in this position and began to wonder whether Roger had more in mind than a blow job. 

His exposed, very visible asshole tightened up.

“"What are you up to?,” he blurted, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. 

Once more, Rog understood like he`s reading his mind.  
"I have no intention of fucking you, frontman. I told you, I prefer it the other way around. But I like licking. Not just your dick, if I may.”  
Licking? Licking what? Oh. For real? Nah.  
“You…what? Uh. I dunno…”

“Hey, relax. Close your eyes and tell me to stop if you want me to. I'll stop if you're uncomfortable about anything, I told you already. Trust me, Simon.” 

Simon could not have closed his eyes for anything in the world. He wanted to see what was happening. He was a visual person and he not only wanted to feel the difference between sex with a man and a woman, he also wanted to see it.  
Still, the licking thing freaked him out a little bit.  
But who knows? Maybe it felt good.  
If you were able to push aside all those unpleasant thoughts about your back door. And that was the problem. He didn't know if he could do that. No one had ever touched him there, not with a finger and certainly not with a tongue.  
He wished he was a little more drunk. Maybe that would help.  
What ultimately helped was Roger's mouth. Around his dick. A hand around his balls.  
Staring down at the busy head bobbing between his legs, he decided that feeling was one hell of a lot better than thinking. This time he reached for Roger`s hair, buried his fingers in the dark mane and wondered about the silky touch. Roger had him deep in his throat, his nose touching curly pubic hair.

Again his orgasm built up very fast. Maybe it was because of Roger's abilities, or maybe it was because he hadn't done that for two years. 

Either way, he was 60. If he came now, it would take him hours to get an erection again.

“Stop! Close. Way too close!”

Rog released the burning flesh with a rich, wet sound. This obscene noise was almost enough to make him shoot his load, goodness.  
Was it really only because of his non-existent sex life that everything felt so fucking intense or was it the man himself? Could it be that he was really into him? That he was into men? At least this one?  
Not only that, even though Roger had said several times that he expected nothing, it was a bit selfish to let him do everything and not reciprocate, right? 

He would find out if it was just what Roger was doing or if this body was tempting him. That hairy, muscular male body with nothing feminine about it.  
Man, fuck, he was really nervous.  
Actually, he had always considered himself a pretty good lover, but now he had no idea what to do. What if Roger didn't like it?

“I want to touch you,” he said softly. “Can you... would you lie down, on your back, so I can look at you?”

Roger stretched out beside him and smiled.  
Again, he didn`t push things, he just waited patiently for Simon to make up his mind.  
Simon sat up, then kneeled beside the man`s hip.  
Muscles or no muscles, he was really small.  
Very gently he placed his palm on the broad chest, between the dark nipples, and let his hand circle. Small circles that slowly grew larger. Soon his hand brushed over the stiff little buttons, and Roger moaned.  
Encouraged, Simon bent down to catch one nipple with his lips. Salty. Definitely tasted very different from a woman's. Plus, Roger's chest hair tickled him. The moaning became louder as Si started sucking. He brought his tongue into play, then his teeth.

“Yessss!” Roger hissed, body arching into the touch. Somehow the tables were turned and Simon felt in his natural element. He was the maker. He called the shots, and Roger showed him more than clearly that he liked it.  
Actually, it was exactly what Simon needed. A person to show him that he was desirable, that he was wanted.  
He never expected that person to be a man, besides, it wasn't just any man.

“Fuck, Roger! You`re sexy.” Simon gasped against his chest, and a hand tenderly stroked his head in response, yet Si raised his head. There was more to explore, after all. But before he could turn to other parts of this body, he lost himself in those dark, almost black eyes staring lasciviously at him.  
That look! So full of lust, so pleading and yet demanding, so not Roger. Gone was the calm zen master, had made room for this bundle of muscles and bronze skin trembling with desire.  
That looked nice, really nice. Strength that was weak, or weakness that was strong.  
Simon chuckled, reaching for Roger`s lips to trace them with a gentle finger.  
“You know, I`m pretty sure that someday I'm gonna write a song about this.”

Roger bit that finger and sucked it in. Charlie added a second one and started to fuck that beautiful mouth that had already given him so much pleasure. He never thought it could be so intense, fucking a mouth with his fingers, but Roger seemed to love it. He moaned, softly though, but incessantly, and his eyes pierced into Simon`s.

“So sexy, Roger. So, so sexy. The way you look at me, the way you moan. For once, you're not so damn calm and composed. I like you like this.”  
His other hand wandered down to Roger`s cock, but he stopped when he felt the moisture pooling at the flat stomach. He massaged the sign of lust into warm skin, feeling strangely flattered. Roger was a very sensual person. Dripping with lust when his nipples were licked and his mouth fucked. What would it be like if he was fucked, really fucked?

Until that moment Charlie had never considered this possibility, although Roger had mentioned more than once that he liked it.  
Simon paused. His fingers slipped from Roger's mouth.

"Oh," he said quietly, surprised at how strong this sudden desire was, the desire to bury himself in Roger. In Roger`s arse. Let's call a spade a spade.  
For once, the man misunderstood his hesitation.  
“Please not, Charlie! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now! This is a really bad timing for doubts, you know?”

“I have no doubt. I have desires, and they're a little confusing right now, because until a second ago, I never thought…Oh, damn it. I was just thinking what it would be like to fuck you.”

“Oh!”

“That's what I'm saying.”

They looked at each other. Then Rog started to laugh. At first Simon felt irritated, then he laughed along. Roger was right. It was a really weird situation, kind of, huh?

“Come, frontman, we go on the balcony for a smoke, yeah? Because I'm just as confused now as you are, and I'm still a little drunk and I don't...I don't want us to do something that either of us will regret tomorrow. Or today, rather. Later, anyway.”

“You mean me.”

“Pardon?”

“You think I regret it, later.”

Roger sighed. “Let me be honest, Charlie. I think you're a damned attractive man and I've had more than one wet dream about you. I realize that this is probably a one-time thing, and I just couldn't bear it if we couldn't look at each other afterwards. Your friendship is more important to me than the fulfilment of a wet dream. I thought I'd just give you a blowjob. 10 minutes. I'm just gonna give you a little relief, and then we'll go to sleep, each in his own room. And now I'm lying here naked in your bed. That definitely did not go the way I thought it would.”

“Now, that`s funny, my little hairy friend. You telling me that this is a bad timing for doubts, while you`re full of them yourself. Ok, let me get this straight. First, it wouldn't have taken you even three minutes, cause you're pretty damn good at giving head. Secondly, I just won't let you back down now, because I think you're really sexy, and I never thought I could find you sexy. You're the exact opposite of what I thought I found sexy. Not only are you a man, you're a short, hairy, rather muscular man. So don't tell me about this evening being different than we both thought. After all, you've had sex with men, I haven't. So I'm the one who should have doubts, and amazingly I don't. I'm amazed and surprised, yes, but I don't doubt that I want you.”

Simon fished for his jeans and pulled the cigs out of the back pocket. 

“I'm not that small.” Roger mumbled. Oh, God, he was so sweet.

“Yes, you are. You're short, sweet and hot. And I want to fuck you. I assure you that I still want that after we have smoked a cigarette and had a coffee. But you`re right. A break is necessary, otherwise it might also not last longer than 3 minutes and that would be a pity.”

It took a little longer than three minutes until they stood side by side on the balcony, smoking and having a cup of coffee.  
Actually it was a bit too cool to stand outside naked, but neither of them had wanted to get dressed. Roger shivered a little, so Simon quickly finished his coffee and pulled him close. This time it was the small, firm bottom that pressed against him, while Simon's free hand drew circles on the hairy chest.  
“Better?”

“Hm-hm.”

“You still feel warm even though you are cold.”

“I'm burning up inside right now. You set me on fire, frontman.”

“Is that so?” Charlie squeezed out his cigarette even though it was only half-smoked. He wanted both hands free to focus on the erect nipples. Roger liked that, right?  
First he rubbed the tender flesh with his thumbs, and when Roger pressed against him, moaning, he took them both between thumb and forefinger, tugging at them until Roger whimpered softly.  
Now, that was a completely new noise. An extraordinarily beautiful sound, and Charlie wanted more of it.  
He pinched the nipples hard, and Roger uttered a short, pointed scream.  
Fuck, that was an even nicer sound.  
“So that's it, you like it a little harder, huh? Did I do this in one of your wet dreams, Roger?”

“Uhn”

“How about this? Did I do that?” His fingers closed around a throbbing shaft, and only for a split second it went through Simon's mind that he was touching another man's cock for the first time.  
It was hard and heavy in his hand, and it felt very good. 

While he still had a nipple between his fingers, which he pinched, plucked and rubbed, his other hand began to pump the hard, throbbing piece of manhood. Pre-cum ran over his fingers and that gave him a dirty little idea. Unfortunately he had to let go of the swollen, hot nipple for what he had in mind, but it was certainly worth it.  
Roger pushed into his fist, literally fucking his hand, moaning desperately as Simon not only let go of his nipple but also his cock. When the singer put his pre-cum soaked fingers to his lips, he licked them without hesitation.  
“You didn't lie, you really like to lick. Now suck, you're so good at that.”

Again Simon fucked the willing mouth with his fingers, and it was even more erotic than the first time. He let Roger taste his own lust, which had something incredibly intimate, something unbelievably hot. Especially since Rog so obviously enjoyed it. He had done it to Yassie once, with her juice on his fingers, but... no, fuck it! He wouldn't think about his wife right now. He would tell her when he got home. They may not have sex anymore, but they didn't lie to each other. Yasmin had asked him not to have sex with other women, and this was clearly not a woman. Maybe Roger was right and this was just a one-time thing. All the more reason to enjoy every second of it.  
Roger grabbed his wrist and pulled the fingers from his mouth.  
“Are you still with me, Simon?”

Fuck, did that man have a sixth sense or something?  
He wouldn't lie to him either, even if it ruined everything.  
“I had to think of Yassie. Just so you know, I will tell her. I'm an honest man, Roger, and I'm not gonna lie to any of you. So please believe me when I tell you that I want this. Please don't blame me for thinking of her for a minute. I've never cheated on her and I've never wanted to cheat on her until now. I really, really want to fuck you. I haven't fucked anyone but Yassie since 1985.”  
Roger turned to look at him, and much to Si`s surprise, he was smiling.

“That makes me very proud now, you know.”

“That I think of my wife while I`m fucking your mouth?”

“You idiot. That I'm actually the first other person you want to fuck since you married Yasmin. That, and you being exactly that kind of man I thought you`d be. Big mouth, a fucking poser, but an honest man. Let`s go back in. Good to know we don`t need condoms.”

“I like your way of thinking, Roger.”

“And I like your uncompromising honesty.”


End file.
